The Adventures of Jenelle and Cora
by Jenelle
Summary: Two girls fall through a hole in the ground and travel into the past to find Sesshoumaru. Chapter #3 is up.
1. Ch 1: A hole in the ground

Cora and Jenelle, jumped and hopped through the kudzu, while Jessica, Omega, Patchy, Roxie, Tora, and Dibble-Dab (all dogs) happily chased after them, tongues flying madly about with a definably marked slobber trail left behind them. Leaping onto a kudzu formation, Cora barely missed being dragged into a hellhole of slobber, while Jenelle wasn't so lucky. Dripping from head to toe with disgusting dog drool, she clawed her out of the entanglement of dogs, to sit up next to the grinning Cora. "Ha Ha", Cora said, sticking out her tongue at Jenelle. "You bitch", Jenelle said pushing Cora down to the awaiting dogs. "Jenelle you suck" Cora yelled before she was pushed back down to the ground under the tremendous weight of Tora, who was licking her face like it was dripping popsicle that she needed to finish quickly.  
  
After a bunch of dog-licking, Cora and Jenelle climbed their way up to the tallest of all the kudzu formations. "I'm Queen of the World!!!" Jenelle screamed, wobbling, as she reached the top first.  
  
Shoving Jenelle to the side, almost making her fall, Cora shouted out, "I'm Queen of all the known Universe!"  
  
"Ah, pipe down" Jenelle said.  
  
"Your asking for it now," Cora said pushing Jenelle again, "I'm ruler over you, that's means that you take commands from me. Now as your Queen I degree that you should disown all your rights to Sesshoumaru and his sexy body."  
  
"Yuh, bull shit! Sesshoumaru is mine and I control him completely!!"  
  
"Fine then, face the consequences, I now degree that you should be thrown to the dogs" Cora pushed Jenelle hard, as Jenelle, taking her role, fell dramatically to the ground. Cora laughed in her freaky witch voice, claiming insane power over the destruction of Jenelle. "First Jenelle, next Sesshoumaru, and then the whole unknown universe! Muahhaaaa, Muahhaaaa, Muahhaaaa!"  
  
Jenelle slowly rose to her feet, wiping dog slobber off her face. She was about to climb the kudzu mountain that Cora was shouting nonsense off when her foot broke through the ground, and she fell with a "Yipe!" down into the dark unknown. As Cora lowered her head from the heavens that she had been proclaiming her evils to, she looked around on the ground to find Jenelle missing. "Jenelle, you flibber-flobber, show yourself!" When she didn't get an answer, she descended back down to the ground, discovering the hole.  
  
"Jenelle!" she yelled into the hole, hearing her voice echo. "Cool" she said, "I'm going in." With that Cora jumped down into the hole, and disappeared from sight, soon to end up with Jenelle on the other side of the well.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Ch 2: Where are we?

"What the hell was that? And where the heck am I?" Jenelle stood up and inspected the four mossy rock walls that surrounded her. She looked up to see a square of light that was, she estimated, about 12 feet away. Wasting no time, she found some dangling kudzu vines that were growing down one of the walls, and decided to use them to climb back up to the surface. Clutching two vines in her hands, she pushed against the wall and tried to climb up. As she struggled her way up, a careless voice startled her.  
  
"Cool!" Came Cora's laid-back voice.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Jenelle turned around to see Cora sitting cross-legged on the dirt floor, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I remember jumping, and then falling, really slowly, and then I remember being here because I am here!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh never mind!" Cora said getting up, "Where are we anyways?"  
  
Jenelle jumped down from her hold on the wall, "I think we're in a dried up well."  
  
"Jenelle, that's such a rip-off from Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, I don't know what it is, but if it is a dried up well, and we end up in Japan's feudal era, then I totally get first dibs on Sesshoumaru." Jenelle said  
  
"Yeah, right, like he would have you, well, maybe, for dinner, but as his girlfriend, phew, yeah right!"  
  
"Oh shut up. Now come on, lets get out of here and maybe later we can come back and put a latter down here and make it a really cool hide out."  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me!" Cora and Jenelle both grabbed onto some kudzu vines, and with a number of breaks throughout the whole process, finally made it to the wooden frame top. Jenelle pulled herself over the edge, and tumbled unto the ground, trying to catch her breath, as Cora came up behind her.  
  
"Boy, that was one hell of a climb." Jenelle said, wiping her forehead on her shirt.  
  
"Um, Jenelle," Cora said, "I think we might of took a wrong turn down there."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jenelle asked taking her head out of her shirt and looking up at Cora who was sitting on the edge of the well.  
  
"Look around, the kudzu is gone and, there are trees! And they are defiantly not pine!"  
  
"What?" Jenelle asked Cora, and then, as she looked around, "What?!" She jumped to her feet, her stomach bending over on itself. "Holy crap, where the fucking hell are we!!"  
  
"It looks like, oh my God, Oh my holy freaking God!" Cora squealed, excitement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"What Cora?" Jenelle asked as Cora jumped down from her seat and started to jump around, "What is your problem?!"  
  
"We're in Tokyo's feudal ERA!" 


	3. Ch 3: Sesshoumaru? Could it be true?

"Cora, get a grip on yourself." Jenelle said, looking at Cora as if she was some kind of idiot. "There is no way that this is Japan's feudal era, you dork, and even if we had traveled through time, don't you think this would America's feudal era, or indian era, or whatever."  
  
"I know, but just look around you, Jenelle! The well looks like the one on the show, and the grass looks like the grass, and even the trees, and look over there," Cora said pointing, "that path, I bet ya, leads to Kaede's village." Jenelle looked at all the things Cora had pointed out.  
  
"No way!" Jenelle said disbelievingly. Now it was her turn to get up and dance around, "Oh, my goodness," she said, stopping in the middle of her gig, "I wonder what Sesshoumaru looks like, ya know, not drawn." She pictured him, then burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why are you so excited about what he looks like? You can't have him, he's mine."  
  
"Oh no he isn't! Sesshoumaru is so mine."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"So Not!"  
  
"So Totally Too! And you know it." Jenelle said, pointing her finger at Cora.  
  
"Whatever, why don't you just give up and settle for Inuyasha."  
  
"Because I love Sesshoumaru! And besides, Kagome totally has Inuyasha fixed, and even if she didn't there's Kikyo, and I really don't feel like being assassinated." Sesshoumaru, who had been passing by and heard Inuyasha's name had stopped to listen, and on hearing someone devoting their love to him had to see what was up. Peeking through some bushes, he was very confused at what he saw. Two young human girls, wearing the most hideous clothes, were entangled on the ground having a catfight. "Mine!" One of them screamed pulling the light brown hair of the other. "No, Mine!" The other yelled back digging her fingernails into the other girl's forearm. 'What the hell?' he asked himself, 'I gotta see what is going on.' Stepping out of the shrubbery, he approached the two girls.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly paused, as both girls, on seeing him, abruptly untangled themselves from each other, and jumped to their feet, standing as straight and attentive as a solider. After an awkward moment of silence, the taller girl with the blonde hair and glasses asked, "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"How do you know my name girl?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Cora screamed, not being able to control the excitement bubbling up inside of her, as she turned to Jenelle and they both started jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" He asked. At his voice, both girls dispersed, and looked him.  
  
"So you're Sesshoumaru," the blonde haired girl asked twisting her hair around her finger and looking him up and down, "Hi." She gave him a small wave, with a big, toothy smile.  
  
"Jenelle," Cora said, nudging her in the side, "are you trying to look like a whore?"  
  
"A whore?!!" Jenelle retorted, turning on Cora and ignoring the demon in front of her, "I'm about to look like I have a foot up your-"  
  
"Hey! Who are you guys?" Shippo hopped up beside Sesshoumaru, and stared at the two girls, and then, noticing who he was standing next to, gave a little shout of shock, and jumped onto Cora's leg, hugging the blue denim. "Help, it's-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Came Inuyasha's furious voice, as he charged at his older brother with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. Shippo, seeing help had arrived, jumped off Cora's leg, and headed for the safety of Kagome's. "What did I say about 'thinking before you act'?" She demanded, standing over the fallen demon, but when she spotted the two girls she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Well if someone would let us talk!" Said Jenelle, trying to defend herself.  
  
"Talk then." Kagome said, putting her foot on Inuyasha's back, trying to keep him from attacking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm Jenelle and-"  
  
"I'm Cora," the shorter girl cut in, "and I so want all your autographs!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, now standing completely on Inuyasha who was protesting loudly.  
  
"Uh, never mind Cora, we just want Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "You know these girls?"  
  
"No, I've never seen them before in my life."  
  
"Whoa!" Kagome suddenly cried, as Inuyasha shook her off, and raised his sword for attack. "You're mine Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"SIT!" Cora shouted, causing Inuyasha to dig a new grave. "Wow, it worked!"  
  
"Hey that's my job," Kagome whined from her position on the ground.  
  
"Ok, just listen." Jenelle said, "You give us Sesshoumaru, no questions asked. We'll take him far away and you don't have to deal with his troublesome fights anymore."  
  
"Deal!" Said Inuyasha, sitting cross-legged on the ground, finding it useless to proceed in attacking his brother.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way." Sesshoumaru shook his head no.  
  
"Free ramen and broad!" Cora persuaded.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Inuyasha eagerly jumped to his feet.  
  
"No you won't." Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look.  
  
"Fef," Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, "So, are you gonna go with them?" Sesshoumaru, glad to do something that Inuyasha was denied, and totally wanting to piss his younger brother off, said, "Sure, and, uh, Inuyasha, I'll send you a scroll telling you how good the ramen is." Whatever ramen was.  
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha seethed, but when Kagome mouthed 'sit', he backed down.  
  
"You're really gonna come with us?" Jenelle looked dreamily at Sesshoumaru. "And live in my house, eat at my table, sleep in my-"  
  
"Jenelle! Control yourself, and besides, he's staying at my house!"  
  
"Your house! No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Ok, ok, just take him, and go!" Inuyasha shouted over them.  
  
"We can't leave yet," Jenelle said, "he's gotta get Rin, and do something with Jaken, because that toad is not coming in my house!"  
  
"Who's Rin?" Inuyasha looked, wonderingly, at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She can stay with Jaken, I don't intend to stay that long anyways." Sesshoumaru ignored his brother's stare.  
  
"Let's go then." Jenelle walked over to the well and sat on the edge of it, bringing both her legs over the side. Sesshoumaru followed her and looked down into the well. "You live in the bottom of a well?"  
  
"No, don't be absurd, we go through the well, through space and time and somehow end up in the present time, of well, time."  
  
"Uh, huh, and you're telling me not be absurd?"  
  
"Wait a second!" Kagome butted in, "You came through that well?"  
  
"Um, what will you do if I say yes?" Jenelle asked unsure.  
  
"But I don't sense any jewel shards on you."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that myself." Cora said. "How did we get through the well?"  
  
"Maybe it was the ultimate power of love." Inuyasha snickered at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh shut up whelp, or I'll make you."  
  
"Bring it on! Kagome can't sit me if I'm provoked."  
  
"Inuyasha shut up, or I will sit you!" Kagome warned.  
  
"Do it, do it!" Shippo encouraged.  
  
"You can shut up too." Shippo's eyes started to water, as he gave Kagome the most puppyish of all puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed out, "Sit." Inuyasha came crashing down into ground.  
  
"Ok, let's go now. Cora get over here." Jenelle said getting a little impatient, not wanting her luck to change and Sesshoumaru to leave.  
  
"Go on, Sesshoumaru, leave and don't come back!" Inuyasha shouted, raising his head out of the earth, grass plastered to his face.  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru turned to Jenelle. "So, how does this thing work?" Jenelle, feeling a little awkward at having Sesshoumaru so close to her, couldn't manage much more than, "Uh..it, it..."  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I mean," Jenelle said finding herself, "you go through it, like, just go, and then you're there, and that's it."  
  
"Ok..., um, are you gonna go first, or should I?"  
  
"You first, then Cora, then me."  
  
"Well, ok." Sesshoumaru climbed onto the side of the well, and jumped in. 'well he's really trusting' Jenelle thought, as she watched him fall and then just suddenly disappear. "That is so cool!" Cora said, surprising Jenelle, who hadn't known she was there. "Well, you next." Jenelle said to Cora.  
  
"I'm ready!" Cora said, but before she hopped up onto the rim of the well, she turned around and said, "I'll be back for all your autographs later!" Then she jumped in. Jenelle finding it her turn to jump, looked at the well bottom and gulped, "Dear God have mercy." She threw herself in, and soon felt the tingling sensation of falling, then floating, then the more sumptuous sensation, of sitting not more than a hair's length from Sesshoumaru, of course the perfect make out opt. was ruined by Cora being there *boo-who*.  
  
"Now what?" Sesshoumaru said, raising to his feet in the dark, overcrowded well.  
  
"I guess we climb up," Jenelle said, standing up next to him, "but wait, Sesshoumaru, why don't we use your cloud thingamagigger to fly out here?" Sesshoumaru agreed, and they all climbed on his cloud thingamagigger, Cora and Jenelle bracing themselves on Sesshoumaru, and flew up out of the well into the hot, Mississippi sun.  
  
And welcome to our world Sesshouma-Sama! 


End file.
